


Three weeks

by sloganeer



Series: Atlantis Flight & Cargo [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Teyla's third job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three weeks

The first three weeks Teyla worked at the Newton Air Museum, John does nothing but talk about planes. He talks about what California looks like from high up, and how the plane vibrates under his feet, and he tries to explain to her why he can't not fly. Three weeks John tries to impress this girl with the poetry of the sky, and she smiles and she listens, which is why it takes so long for John to figure out that it's just not working.

This is Teyla's third job. She also works at the Athos Tea Bar, and she teaches self-defense at the Y. John takes a class--one last ditch attempt--and gets his ass handed to him. It puts an end to his poetry, and the next three weeks he dedicates to getting her up in a plane, at least.

Like all 17-year-old boys with crushes on beautiful girls, John doesn't tell Teyla until years later. Somehow, he had convinced himself that she didn't know. They're friends then, and, with Rodney cooking dinner in the next room, John hands her another beer and they have another laugh.


End file.
